


Owlery Interactions

by StarTheTripleDevil



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Slytherin Player Character (Hogwarts Mystery), The Owlery (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTheTripleDevil/pseuds/StarTheTripleDevil
Summary: Year 6 in Hogwarts Mystery has started, and with it, the player gets access to the Owlery, which can be used to stay in contact with friends who have already graduated Hogwarts. The player meets Bill in person for one last time before he moves to Egypt to work as a Curse-Breaker and gets 3 other former Prefects added to their friend list. But not everything is well as the player is soon about to learn about the true dangers of working with dragons (and the loss of someone she may have loved).Slytherin female Prefect MC, written in a way to replicate Hogwarts Mystery dialogue.





	Owlery Interactions

MC walks to the Owlery, where she sees Bill Weasley standing. Bill is now wearing a new Curse-Breaker outfit.

MC: Hi Bill. You wanted to meet me here.

Bill: Yes, {first name}. I wanted to show you the Owlery.

Bill: This is how we can stay in contact now that I've graduated.

Bill: You see, I cannot visit Hogwarts frequently to talk to you.

Bill: I just got a job as a Curse-Breaker in Egypt, so I will be moving there soon.

Bill: We can stay in contact by sending letters to each other.

Bill: I'm sure some of your other friends would appreciate receiving letters from you too.

MC: Other friends?

Camera turns, showing Angelica Cole, Chester Davies and Jane Court.

Angelica: Hi {firstname}! Good to see you again! Any news about your brother?

Jane: How has Hufflepuff been doing at the House Cup?

Chester: Have you met my brother yet? He started Hogwarts this year.

MC: Nice to meet you all but...

MC looks around for a short while.

MC: Where is Felix?

The three former Prefects look sad.

MC: What is it? Did something bad happen?

Angelica: He died.

MC gets shocked.

MC: How?

Jane: He was working with dragons in the Swedish dragon reservation.

Jane: One of the dragons went out of control.

Jane: Felix attempted to stop the dragon from getting into a nearby Muggle city.

Chester: Unfortunately, he was killed by the dragon while trying to stop it.

MC is sad.

MC: Oh no... That's so sad to hear.

Angelica: How close were you?

MC: multiple choice (all options available to Slytherin Prefect MC):

Option 1: He was a student during my time

Option 2: He was a mentor to me

Option 3: I had feelings for him

picks option 3

MC: I never told anyone this before, but I had feelings for him.

MC: I was hoping I could have met him after graduation.

MC: Tell him about how I felt. Possibly start a relationship.

MC: But now... He's gone.

Angelica: I'm so sorry. I know there is nothing we can do to make it better.

Angelica: Although we were from rivaling houses, he was close to me too.

Angelica: I shouldn't interrupt your mourning, but I need to know what happened to your brother.

MC: *reveals some Year 5 plot revelations about Jacob, with reactions depending on whether the revelations are good or bad*

Jane: We'll have to leave soon. We have jobs to go to. I work as a Herbologist now.

Chester: Was it something plant related that got you to Azkaban last year?

Jane looks at Chester angrily

Jane: We don't speak of last year.

Jane stops looking angrily.

Chester: Make sure to say hi to my brother for me. His name is Roger.

Angelica: Make sure to write to us often.

Cutscene ends. Last story activity of Year 6, Chapter 1.

Following the completion of Chapter 1, the Owlery is unlocked as friendship location, but can only be used for friends who have already graduated. Friends list is split into two: one for graduated friends, the other for friends still attending Hogwarts.

Bill Weasley can now reach friendship level 11. His Owlery interaction is a Curse-Breaker quiz.

Angelica Cole unlocked as a friend. Angelica's Owlery interaction is a Cursed Vault quiz, since she is interested in finding out how your search for them goes.

Chester Davies unlocked as a friend. His Owlery interaction is a Ministry of Magic quiz.

Jane Court unlocked as a friend. Her friendship interaction is a Herbology quiz.


End file.
